Journey to the Past
by Fate's Company
Summary: Anastasia with a Carona twist!First story so be forgiving! Enjoy! r&r!
1. Princesses

Journey to the Past

Standard Disclaimer applies...

AN: What?! My third revision?! I really should stop doing this and get on with the story...This is my first story by the way...so forgive me! bows slightly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Princesses 

The wind picked up and the leaves swirled in the air before floating back to the ground. It was a cool and cloudy morning, perfect for a stroll...and that was exactly what one girl was doing.

She has long strawberry pink hair, which was tied up in two pigtails, that swayed gently whenever she moved. She had deep scarlet eyes, which held a sorrowful past yet you could still see that her eyes still sparked with a raging fire. She had a strong but lithe figure and she moved as if she had wings; powerful, agile, and yet graceful.

The girl was lying in the middle of a field, in the center of a vast forest, surrounded by different kinds of flowers. She had her eyes raised towards the heavens as if she knew the wisdom it held but she dare not ask questions for she knew it would give her no answer. She let out a huge sigh before getting up and headed towards an enormous castle.

She was taking slow steps towards the castle when she suddenly stopped on her tracks. Her eyes widened as though she remembered something of great importance. She rushed inside the castle leaving only a trail of dust behind her.

Yelps and shrieks were heard throughout the castle as a pink blur swept through the corridors like a gust of wind. Suddenly, the girl was standing outside an opened room with her hands on her knees for support while she was panting heavily.

"Mint, it is not proper for a princess, especially the heir to the throne, to be seen slouching over her legs and panting like some sort of lunatic dog. AN: No offence to dog lovers...I'm a dog lover too! Honestly dear sister, don't you have any manners. I, for one, am not positively sure you can run the kingdom properly since you can't even stand correctly." said a voice from inside the room.

Mint stopped panting and jerked her head to glare at her sister. Maya was Mint's 12-year-old sister. AN: Mint's 14 by the way She had the same long strawberry pink hair but instead of tying it up, she left it loose around her shoulders. She also had the same scarlet eyes but her held wisdom beyond her years but also pride. She did not move with grace like Mint did, but her actions held an aura of authority as if she was capable of carrying the world on her shoulders.

Mint stomped forward towards Maya before she came to an abrupt halt. Mint inched so close to Maya's face that Maya had to take a step backwards before saying. "I'll have you know that I'm letting that go...for now...since it is mom's birthday..." The spark in Mint's eyes faltered a bit but Mint regained her composure. "But later...I'll kick yer sorry arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" AN: Chrono Cross...XD 

Maya rolled her eyes then she walked off towards another door but before she disappeared behind it she said: "Oh! And dear sister, please remember to change into a more appropriate attire for tonight's banquet. Those rags will never do! I'll send someone up to your so-called-room to help you. See you tonight." She closed the door behind her and Mint could hear her footsteps slowly fading away.

Mint started stomping her foot on the ground before she screamed so loud that the whole castle shook. Mint slammed the door she came from and made her way up to her bedroom. She climbed up the many staircases and secret passages she knew so well from having roamed the castle so many times out of boredom before reaching her destination.

Mint's bedroom was located at the tallest torrent in the castle because she requested it. She didn't want anyone disturbing her and also because she loved the view from her window. It had a view of the whole kingdom and it looked especially beautiful during sunset when the sun casts its finally light atop all the houses and streets.

Mint dropped on her queen-sized bed before falling into a sweet slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hehe...You know...maybe the reason why Mint's jumpkicks are so strong is because she walks around the castle too much. And who know...maybe she DOES live in the tallest tower of the castle and that's why she has powerful legs. XD

READ AND REVIEW! I shall make the next chapter if I reach...let's say...5 reviews! Flames are welcomed.


	2. Claire

Journey to the Past

Standard Disclaimer Applies

AN: Hey! I'm back! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and I went to Xiamen...XD I'm not sure if it is a nice chapter. I hope it is! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 2: Claire 

"_Your highness..."_

"_Your highness..."_

Mint slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a pair of bright purple eyes.

"_Expletive, who are you?! What are you doing in my room!"_ Mint screamed, suddenly jumping up from her bed and took a fighting stance. When Mint's vision cleared, she saw a lady in a long purple dress.

The woman looked slightly startled but soon regained composure. She bowed slightly and said: "_I'm sorry for startling you, your highness. My name is Claire. I was ordered by her highness, Princess Maya to help you prepare for tonight's banquet."_

"_And how did you get up here? Only the servant, Belle comes up here when she need to clean my room but it takes her about 2 hours to get up here. I don't think I was asleep that long"_ Mint stated letting her hands fall to her side.

"_Princess Mint is not the only one who know the secrets of the castle. I know all the secrets of this place and I also know that there are still a lot of them which you haven't discovered."_ Claire said with a slightly sly smile.

"_Oh really!"_ Mint said sarcastically an arched eyebrow. Claire just smiled at the princess and was shocked when Mint suddenly laughed. _"Haha! I like you! You've got spunk to be able to stand up against me! Don't worry, I won't pry the secrets of the castle from you. Where is the adventure in that!"_ Mint said as she plopped on the bed.

Claire blushed at Mint's supposed compliment. _"Hehe...my brother gets worried about me a lot. He says I'm quiet but I'm quite daring."_

Mint smiled at Claire. _"Well, let's get ready on that dress of yours! Princess Maya especially told me to get you a dress that wouldn't be to much trouble to the seamstresses. And as much as possible to use a dress you already have."_ Claire said as she walked to Mint's closet at the other side of the room. Good thing Claire was too busy skimming through the closet which surprised her since her whole wardrobe seemed to consist of one outfit only because the bright smile on Mint's face suddenly fell to a scowl.

_"Ugh, you had to remind me!" _Mint said crossing her arms across her chest.

_"You don't like parties? But you are always attending them." _Claire wondered out loud.

_"Have you even seen me DURING the parties?" _Mint smirked and Claire thought back to all the parties in the castle and she couldn't remember a single time when she's seen Mint while she went around serving food. Mint smirk grew even bigger when she saw Claire's eyes grew big when she realized that Mint never really attended the parties.

_"I go the party, stay for a few minutes then sneak out to the gardens with my mom..." _Mint said with pride but it held hurt as she remembered her deceased mother.

_"Oh...I'm sorry about her majesty. She was a great queen and she was kind to everyone even to us servants..." _ Claire sympathized. Mint said nothing and just stayed on the bed without moving or flinching. _"I was quite close to her majesty, Alexandria. My brother and I used to live in the streets until her majesty offered jobs for us at this castle. She'd drop by often to see how were doing." _Claire whispered not wanting to bring to much memories up.

_"I'll take a bath now, you just go get any dress which you think will fit me. I won't try to run away this time. I think I need to make to my father all those parties I've missed but don't tell him that."_ Mint whispered to Claire as she stood.

Claire's eyes suddenly widened and a smile appeared on her face. _"What is the matter?" _Mint questioned but Claire suddenly dashed out the room and Mint could hear her footsteps slowly disappearing. Mint blinked at the door, which Claire just dashed out of and shrugged. Mint entered the bathroom to take a nice long bath.

Half an hour later, Mint emerged from the bathroom with her lithe body wrapped in a royal purple bathrobe while her hair which was taken out of its usual ponytail was wrapped in a deep cerulean blue towel. Mint saw that Claire had returned and was laying something white on her bed. Mint came forward for a closer look and was utterly shocked at what she saw.

On her bed was the most stunning dress she has ever seen. and along with it came the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings. She laid her long slender fingers on it delicate white fabric and looked up to see Claire shyly smiling at her. _"It was your moms when she was younger but she kept it at the back of her closet since it didn't fit her anymore but I'm positively sure that it will fit you."_

Mint bowed her head slightly as silent tear flowed down her cheek. She turned her back on Claire so she wouldn't see her cry. _"Thank you Claire. I really miss my mom so much. I really hope your right that this will fit me. And for the first time I'm hoping I will enjoy the night."_ Mint said her voice slightly trembling. Claire smiled at Mint and pushed her to the bathroom door so she could try it on.

AN: the outfit that I was talking about earlier, the one that filled her closet is the blue scion outfit that Mint wears in the game.

The dress is the queen dress of Kida from Atlantis one except that it is white. here is a picture of her 


End file.
